Damon Salvatore
Skills Damon has all the abilities that all vampires have. He's able to run at fast speeds that look like a blur to humans. He's immortal and stuck at the age of twenty four even though he's age nearly two hundred years. His super strength allows him to break trees and brick walls. Each sense is heighten such as hearing sounds other humans can't and the ability to smell blood from yards away. His body can instantly heal a wound within minutes as long as the area is clear of what had cause it. However, the downfall is if its a major wound, he will need blood to return his strength and health back. Otherwise, the heal will heal but the physical strength and damage will wear him down. His compulsion is strong due to being on regular blood. As long as the man has eye contact with the person he is using it on and the person isn't on vervain he can use this mind control to get the person to do anything. His abilities do not exceed anyone who is older then him, as age dictates strength. His weakness also are the same as any vampire as well. He is weak against wood, and it can kill him if it punctures his heart. Magic can be used against him as well. Fire is a weakness as well, which could burn him alive. A bite from a werewolf is instant death for him, as he slowly goes rabid before dying. He is not allowed to enter a house without being invited in. Unlike other vampires, though, Damon has a magic ring that allows him to walk in the sunlight. However, if this ring was taken off he would burn just like any other. Vervain has also always been laced within his alcohol, just a small amount so that no other vampire can use compulsion upon him and so that if it enters his system he wouldn't be down for long. Personality PROS: *Sly *Cunning *In control *Devoted *Loyal *Seductive *Deep Down has a golden heart and Kind CONS: *Jerk *Narcissistic *Mysterious *Master Manipulator *Mistrusting *Womanizer There is one perfect way to sum up Damon; he is a jerk. He is a man that will do almost anything he needs to get what he needs done. Everything he does is for his own interest, no one else. This man has the technique to do it, and comes off as the perfect bad boy god everyone wants to have and keep. He is a master manipulator, not just by the use of compulsion but simple in the way he uses his words to get what he wants. Damon knows how attractive he is and he is not afraid to brag about it. He is probably one of the most narcissistic men that anyone can meet. He is very seductive in how he speaks to women and most of these women literally fall head over heels for him. Dark Hair, blue eyes, tall and wears leather; who wouldn't fall for this smooth looking man? There is a very strong sense of control in this man when it comes to ever aspect in life. Money, women, emotions, everything you can think he knows how to use control of himself and his words to get what he wants. His sense of humor is a bit dark and cutting to the bone. He can't help but point out the stupid things in life when people decide to wear it on their sleeves and he enjoys messing with people. He shows little concern for how people take it and just goes on with life. If anyone slap him or punch him, he'll shake it off with a laugh (or possible a punch back). Deep down, though, the man is truly lonely and sometimes it can come out in his sarcasm or when he is around someone he considers a friend (which is far and few between.) However, his mistrust usually blocks him from showing any sort of true emotion for anyone. Deep down in the dark of the abyss, this man has a heart of gold and can be kind when he wants to. His devotion is seated in him deeply. If you actually befriend this man, he will defend and protect them to the best of his ability. He also can and has the ability to understand people and their emotions, just most of the time he refuses to. Along with his devotion, he is very loyal to those he care about. No matter how badly he messes with them, when it comes down to it, he'll side with them. Appearance Everything about Damon screams bad boy that no one wants to stay away from. He fits the description well; he wears leather, he has those sharp eyes that hold mysterious and enchantment. His voice is enriching and bold. His eyes are what catches people most of all. They are a sharp color of bright blue. His black hair is wild and does what it wants most of the time. All he does is wash it, a bit of gel, and allows it to form as it wishes. Damon has made sure to keep his appearance smooth and good looking. Being a vampire, he doesn't have to work out, his body is formed as it was when he was first turn. Looks are everything to him. In no way is he the perfect man, but he likes to think he is. His skin is a dark peach tint and lightly tanned due to when he was human and out in the sun. He stands a solid five foot and nine in a half inches and looks to be about a hundred and fifty five pounds. His clothing is everything to gather the looks of other. He does his best to give off the sex appeal. He likes to wear leather to give off the bad boy image, plus its simple comfortable. He always seen wearing blue jeans and his shirts are typically white, blue, or black. He can be seen in other outfits but this is his typical look. Relationships Giuseppe Salvatore - Father (Deceased Human) Stefan Salvatore - Brother (Vampire) Elena Gilbert - Love Interest (Vampire) Katherine Pierce - Ex-girlfriend, Turned Damon(Vampire) Caroline Forbes - Ex-girlfriend, Sire (Vampire) Rose - Ex-girlfriend (Deceased Vampire) Andy Star - Ex-girlfriend (Deceased Human) Currently no relationships from Pandora History Damon was born on June 18th, 1840 to a man name Guiseppe Salvatore and an unnamed mother. His birthplace was Mystic Falls, Virginia. Seven years later his younger brother was born as well, and the two of them were close and worked with their father. Their life resembled anyone life in the 1840's, probably going to school when they were younger and then working with their father who was a business man. However, they didn't realize their father was also a council member who hunted vampires. Katherine Pierce had come to their estate for a home as she had claimed her house was lost. Damon spent time with her while she was there, until he had to join the Confederate Army and leave. He didn't stay in the army long, as he left and returned to Mystic falls to spend more time with her even though his father highly disapproved. During the time Katherine was staying with them, Damon willingly drank her blood and knew that she was a vampire. Damon truly loved Katherine even though her love extended to both brothers. He was even willing to give up his human live and spend an eternity with her. However, one night Katherine was found and taken away by their father for being a vampire. Damon tried to save her, but his father chastised him. The fault of Katherine being found out was Stefan's, and even though Damon was pissed off at him they both developed a plan to save her. However, the worse would happen. During the rescue attempt, both Stefan and Damon were shot and killed by their own father because he was ashamed of their love for this one vampire. Luckily, Damon still had Katherine's blood in his system and when he awake that night, he continue his attempt to save Katherine. He went straight to Fell's Church, but unfortunately found the church being set on fire and his chance to save her was lost (or so he thought.) With Katherine death he found no reason to live anymore and wasn't going to finish the transformation into a vampire. However, Stefan refuse to lose his brother and force Damon to feed on a young woman's neck. Damon received a daylight ring from Emily Bennett, and was also told from her that she had spared the vampires of the horrific death by fire. However, Damon didn't tell Stefan any of this, and left his company as he resented his brother for turning him into what he was. Most of his life, he haunted his brother, watching him do massive flips from the ripper as he was called and then the animal hunter. He made a promise to his brother that he would make his life a living hell for an eternity and each time he could he would. This lasted for over 160 years, until the faithful day Stefan returned to Mystic falls. When Damon first arrived in Mystic falls, he was determine to haunt Stefan and make his life a living hell. However, he did have other motives as well. He wanted to release Katherine from her tomb where the church was burned down. Emily, though, had saved the vampires and put them in a sleep in a tomb underneath the church. For now, he held no real care toward anyone, only his objective. He killed who he needed to and used who he wanted. In the end, Damon was able to get into the Tomb with the help of two witches, but he found out that Katherine was not there and had escape the torment of being trapped in there. He was thoroughly upset but gets over it. He stays with his brother and his minds wanders as to Katherine went to. Next thing he knows, Katherine suddenly appears and Damon is furious with her. She tells him the truth that she never truly loved him but loved Stefan. Damon then finds himself with Caroline as a vampire and at first tries to kill her but instead both Stefan and he teaches Caroline to control her thirst and not 'live on'. A New problem emerges when werewolves enters the picture. Damon at first believes they were a myth but then a man name Mason appeared. In the end, Damon is the one to kill the werewolf, cause he claims its a "Kill or be killed" world. Stefan and himself find the moonstone and keeps it from Katherine who was using Mason. Things change when they encounter what is called an Original. Damon meets Rose and soon after Elijah, who he thought he killed after saving Elena with Stefan. They also find out Elena is the Petrova doppelganger. Damon and Rose come to have a relationship and his emotions start to show for her. However, tragedy strikes and Rose is bite by a werewolf trying to protect Damon. With no known cure, Rose is dying and to save her the pain in the end, he helps to give her a dream of her homeland and then stabs her to end her agony but it also hurts him to kill someone he cares for. Elijah keeps an eye on the brothers and Elena, not wanting to kill Elena but protect her from the Hybrid Vampire name Klaus. Damon, in the end, tries to protect Elena selfishly by feeding her his blood when Klaus has promised to take her and kill her. Damon can do nothing as Elena is taken to be sacrifice to break the Hybrid curse. However, to his surprise, Elena's true father sacrifices himself and gives his life back into her. Damon, during the sacrifice time and the rescue of the first vampire and werewolf suppose to be sacrificed, was bitten by Tyler (werewolf) during his changed. To save Damon's life, Stefan goes to Klaus and gets his blood but he loses himself to Klaus in the process. Damon is healed by this blood but now has to find a way to save his brother. With himself healed, Damon starts to spend more time with Elena while trying to find ways to save Stefan. He learns that Stefan has returned to his demon self known as the Ripper, and to protect Elena, keeps this a secret as he tries to find him. Damon and Elena realize that one way to save Stefan is to kill Klaus and they learn of a man named Mikael who can do that as well. All this time, Damon is trying to hold back his emotions for Elena but finds it difficult as he truly loves her too. Their one way to kill Klaus was destroyed when Klaus killed Mikael due to Stefan stopping him. Damon was furious til he learned that Klaus was going to kill Damon if Klaus himself was killed. Damon learns of a way to kill the originals which happen to be the sigh at Wickery Bridge which is made of White Oak. Damon and Stefan don't realize though that by killing an original you kill the entire line. When they try to go about their plan, Damon is captured by Rebekah and she is determined to have revenge against him for trying to use her memories against her. Damon is drained of the vervain and is tortured til Stefan returns all the white oak stakes they had made. Rebekah grew tired of her revenge and finally released Damon. Damon tries to find the last stake which was hidden by Alaric's alter ego. Damon goes on a trip with Elena to check on Jeremy, which reveals the deeper emotions and love he has for Elena. Damon, though, will not for Elena into a relationship with her and that she must choose on her own who she wants to be with. He also tells her he won't make it easy on her, cause he truly loves her too. When they return, Damon learns that Alaric's alter ego was working with Esther, the original witch, to kill the originals. Alaric wakes up and finds himself in transition, but decides to let himself die. Damon reveals that Alaric has been a friend through thick in thin (in his own away) and then leaves him to die. Damon learns they are created by Klaus' line and therefore can not kill him. so instead, with the help of the desecration spell, puts Klaus to sleep and hides him from the other originals. Damon protects the body of Klaus when the alter ego Alaric comes to kill him. However, he finds that Alaric dying and learns that Elena died in a car accident because she wanted Matt to be saved first. Dr.Fell reveals, though, that she was suffering from a bleeding in her brain that night and had given her Damon's blood to heal her. Because of this, she returned back from the dead into transitioning. Damon returned to find that Elena had completed the transition. For a few months, Damon and his brother helped Elena with her transition, teaching her how to control her need for blood and how to use her new ability and powers. One day, Damon was going to head out to the Mystic Grill for a drink when these root-like appendages reach up from the ground and sucked him downward, and he found himself in a new world, nothing like where he was. Pandora History New to Pandora, so there is currently no history in Pandora yet.